A Siren's Call
by The Pootamis
Summary: What would you do for a second chance? A chance to rewrite history the way you want? This is her chance and she'll be damned if she allows anyone or anything to get in her way.
1. Chapter 1

Making a deal with the devil. That is what some would call it anyways. But her? No she thought differently.

No she didn't make a deal with the devil. No she had made a deal with a savior. A savior that didn't wear white.

The black speedster. That was what she liked to call him. A man with extraordinary powers much like another.

A savior that had presented to her an opportunity of a lifetime. An opportunity she would grasp with both hands holding it tight never looking back.

An opportunity to be reunited with the one that she had lost. The man that she watches silently sleep by her side running her hand through his hair.

Her lost love now reborn once again thanks to a second chance. A second chance to be with him once again.

A chance that she could remember like it was yesterday….

* * *

Clutching the large black duffle bag easily around her shoulder keeping her head tucked deep into the hood covering her face despite a strand of her long brunette hair occasionally sneaking its way out moving silently through the darkness with only the sound of her heels clanging against the pavement giving away her location ignoring the constant stream of water coming down from the sky drenching her clothes reaching her desired destination reaching into her pocket to grab a hold of a key without any hesitation reaching out a mysterious hooded woman unlocks a padlock attached to a latch on a sliding door before slowly she slides the door to the side just enough for her to push herself through only to slide the door closed behind her.

A sliding door that instantly gets latched with numerous locks as though it was automatic before with a sigh the hooded woman makes her way over towards a nearby table and discards the bag across her shoulder down into the center of the table with a noticeable thud.

A thud followed by the sound of a zipper being unzipped as the large black bag's zipper is undone revealing stacks and stacks of money within that starts to overflow out of the bag.

Money that the mysterious woman looks down towards with a small grin coming across her face from underneath her hood.

Her latest score. An easy feat. Especially for her. A simple plan. Go over the blueprints of the bank. Blast her way through the walls of the building towards the prize stored away in the vault just waiting to be taken.

A prize that she stares at now. Over five million dollars in cash. A notable feat that she could now add to her achievements.

But an achievement that had been too easy. So easy for her to make her way through the bank. So easy for her to snatch the money with no resistance in her way.

A pity she thought. She at least hoped the chance to face off with him. The hero of Central City. The masked hero known as The Flash.

A hero that had appeared in the city two years ago. A hero that had made a name for himself by battling against what was now to be called meta humans.

Groups of men and women that had been infected by an accident. The accident she liked to call it. An accident that had affected her as well.

Had given her gifts that she could only dream of. Have made her stronger. Made her faster. Made her almost feel invincible.

But they couldn't give her back him. The one that she truly misses. Her long lost love. A man that she had watched sail away to never return again.

A man that she would be lying if she didn't say wasn't always on her mind. Always thinking about him no matter what she did.

A man that now as his image comes into her head slowly she flips the hood over her shoulder revealing a pair of piercing green eyes staring angrily down towards the duffle bag before her head bows down to look towards the ground.

A beautiful woman. A woman that many knew by name in countless cities. Laurel Lance. The daughter of Quentin and Dinah Lance.

Once known to be one of the crown jewels of Starling City. One half of what was known as The Golden Couple.

A half that had been split one day. A day she would never forget. The day she had watched him sail away.

Oliver Queen. Her boyfriend. Her everything. A man that she knew inside and out just like he did her. A man that she had prayed everything single day to everyone she could for his safe return home.

Faith that as it was mocking her sent another back instead. Sent back his father. A man that she had questioned.

Questioned about what had happened. Questions she had gotten half ass answers too. Answers that would lead her to leave.

Leave the city to never return until she was ready. Ready to get the answers she desperately wanted. Answers she would receive a couple of months later when the unexpected had happened.

Her gifts. The accident that had given her the means to get what she wanted. And she knew where to go.

A place that none would have thought the great Robert Queen would find himself in. Iron Heights Prison.

The place for only the worst and she knew why. He had returned as something else from the island. Something….new.

An emerald archer. An vigilante that had been taking out so many of the high rollers in Starling City. Some of the rich and powerful as though he was some kind of Robin Hood.

But this Robin Hood would answer to her. And he did. He had answered her during his final moments when she had stormed the gates with a selective group looking to break their comrades out of prison.

A moment that would never be forgotten. Never be forgotten as the day Black Siren had been born. A side of her that didn't care for mercy.

Didn't care about doing the right thing. Didn't care if the world burned. A alter side of herself that has made a name for herself through this last year becoming one of the most feared woman in Central City.

Shaking her head ridding herself of the images that are threatening to break through snatching a wad of hundred dollar bills in a sudden move Siren smashes the wad down onto the table with a noticeable thud that echoes off the walls before taking a long deep breathe she reaches back into the bag intending to grab a hold of another stack.

" Impressive."

Suddenly snapping around as she finds an unknown man dressed entirely in black looking all around the inside of her base paying her no mind what's so ever sending a piercing look his way that would freeze any in their tracks feeling her hands clutching into tight fists with her eyes never leaving his form Siren takes a step forward with every intention in mind to use her special gift at even the slightest movement that she didn't like coming from the unknown figure.

" Who the fuck are you!? How the hell did you get in here!?"

Unable to keep her face from hardening just by the slight twinge of his lips curling upward that she instantly wanted nothing more than to slap from his face as she sees his face turning to look over in her direction without giving him any ground Siren locks eyes with the unknown man.

A moment that she can't help but feel for the very first time a chill. A chill that goes straight up and down her spine.

This chill from being under his gaze. From seeing this almost sinister smile across his face.

" My name is not important but if you insist you may call me….Zoom."

Zoom? A name that she didn't recognize. Not as a criminal from Central City. Not from Starling City. In fact she never even heard of him.

A new face looking to make a name for himself in the criminal underworld was her first impression but there was something.

Something that told her otherwise. This man should be known. But what for?

" What do you want?"

A question that as soon as it escapes her lips sends another chill up and down her spine when she sees that sinister smile once again returning to his face.

This chill that she has never felt before. Not when she had lost her father at a young age. Not when she had lost her boyfriend.

No this was different. This was something….sinister. Something truly evil.

" That is quite simple. I'm in need of a general."

Now that was unexpected. So unexpected that she can't keep the look of shock from coming across her face for the briefest of seconds.

But long enough for him to see it. Just long enough for his smile to widen before he turns away to look once again around her base.

Her base of operations. A place that she has called home for over a year. Her personal own command center.

Multiple weapons of different variety from automatic weapons to pistols that could supply a small army hanging up on the far end wall.

A few computers nearby with numerous codes racing across the screens. Codes that could be decoded by her with ease coming from a few of her assiscoates throwing her some interesting leads for her next score.

A makeshift bed of nothing but a mattress laying on the other end of the room with nothing more than a small light over hanging it.

" An experienced general to help do my bidding. I'm going to be leading a selected group of men and women into another dimension.

You would be doing me a great service of agreeing to help me to my latest conquest."

 _Conquest? Just what the fuck is he talking about?_

" And why would i do that? What's in it for me?"

Only seeing that damn sinister smile come back to his face as she sees him eyeing a particular item resting down on a nearby table unable to keep her eyes from widening slightly remaining glued to her spot Siren watches Zoom slowly make his way over towards a nearby table and gently retrieve a small object resting on top.

An object that is considered to be her most prized possession. A photograph. A simple photograph to some.

But to her? It was different. This was the last photo that ever showed her happiness. A photo of her and Oliver in a loving embrace smiling up towards the camera.

A moment she would treasure forever. Forever cherish as they sat inside of the photo booth getting picture after picture taken of them before he would whisper one thing into her ear.

Something she longed to hear after dating him for so many years. Will you marry me?

Snapping out of her thoughts as she sees Zoom looking down towards the picture with what she swore to be his facial features softening slowly Siren watches him place the photo gently back down to where it had once been.

" How would you like to have him back?"

Instantly as her eyes go as wide as saucers just as quick as they go wide they turn back to normal only for her facial features to harden drastically.

" Don't! Don't you dare lie to me! I should kill you where you stand!"

Seeing to her surprise his facial features shift to remorse for a split second slowly Siren watches Zoom turn to look towards her.

" That is where you are wrong Ms Lance. I can do this for you."

Unable to help but feel a small ounce of hope to radiate through her from just how serious his face looks pushing that hope to the side Siren keeps her eyes locked on his own.

" How?"

" I'm what you can call a speedster. The fastest amongst dimensions. I will not bore you on the details but i will tell you this. I have the power to change things. To change one's destiny."

Feeling that spark of hope once again coming back to the forefront of her chest feeling her eyes getting watery blinking away the tears as soon as they appear breaking off eye contact Siren snaps her head away to look down towards the ground.

" How would you like to wake up in the arms of your lost love thinking all of this was just a dream? I can give you this. All i ask in return is for your assistance."

Unable to believe what she is hearing feeling as though her heart is about to burst from her chest not even bothering to suppress the lone tear that escapes her eye and trickle down her cheek to the ground so silently as though it was a faint whisper Siren whispers out.

" You can bring him back? Really back."

Nodding his head silently making his way across the room reaching out gently Zoom lays his hand down on Siren's shoulder.

" I can and I will. The side effects you will endure, I believe will be all worth it in the end."

Seeing her eyes shifting up to his own with a look of confusion gently Zoom squeezes her shoulder.

" I can save him but i can't predict the future. You could wake up without your amazing gifts but you may not as well. The future is never set. We set the future as i always say."

Blinking away the tears that start to trickle down her cheeks taking a step back away from his reach with a look of determination coming across her face instantly Siren locks eyes with Zoom.

" When do we leave?"

* * *

 _Well this is disappointing. Nothing has changed._

And she was right. Everything was still like how she remembered. This alternate version of the city she has called home for the past two years.

Only this time things were different. A change of fates. She had died. This world's Laurel Lance. Her doppleganger that had taken the form of the hero known as The Black Canary.

An amazing woman from what she had seen. A woman to be proud of. But as for this world's Oliver Queen?

Well she had another opinion of him. A man that disgusted her. A man that was nothing like her Oliver.

A man from everything she has read couldn't be trusted. From reports of cheating on her doppleganger on more than one occasion.

From how this world's Oliver Queen thought more with his dick than his actually head. The head that truly mattered.

A man that if she had the time she would beat down herself. But her priorities laid elsewhere. The stakes were too high.

The stakes leading to something she couldn't only dream of. A second chance. A second chance to have her Oliver back.

Stakes that she would meet as she has kept up her end of the bargain so far. She has come through to a different dimension.

For what purpose she didn't know. It was clearly not to take over this dimension. No he didn't seem the type.

He may have spoken the words to the army he assembled but his eyes told a different story. Told of a different goal that he had in mind.

A goal she really couldn't care less about. If him succeeding meant she would have her Oliver back then so be it.

A mindset that she has now as she casually walks through the sidewalks of Central City. Walks through the sidewalks with an objective given to her.

Distract him. Distract the hero of Central City. Her old nemesis The Flash. A nemesis that was very different in this time.

He was weak. That was her opinion. A hero that depended too much on others. An weakness she would exploit on this night.

A weakness that she could make sure was the last mistake her ever made. But she couldn't. Zoom had instructed her carefully to not kill him. Mame him but not kill.

Something she didn't understand but choose to obey. If it would get Oliver back then so be it. She would follow his rules for now.

An objective that has led her to this point. Looking around familiar grounds just looking for the perfect target.

The perfect beacon to call this hero to her. And there it was. A large building. What looked to be an apartment complex.

A complex that would not stand for long. A thought that makes her lips curl upward as she turns to face the building head on before instantly she takes a step forward screaming at the top of her lungs unleashing something that had been feared in her world.

What was to be known as The Siren's Cry. A super sonic scream that has turned buildings into nothing but rubble.

Has caused bones to be crushed into nothing but dust. A truly deadly move. One that would always send others running when the sound of her scream was heard.

A scream that now echoes through the air only to be heard faintly as the sound of the apartment complex coming crashing down echoes through the air engulfing the sky in a whirlwind of dust.

Dust that slowly evaporates revealing a devastating result that brings a smile to Siren's face. The scene of chaos.

The building in rumble as though it had just been demolished by professionals. A true professional like herself.

A professional that can't help but admire her handy work just waiting. Just waiting for the slightest sign of the masked hero.

A masked hero that if the gust of sudden wind coming from behind her that causes her long brunette hair to flow through the wind freely was any indication has just arrived on schedule.

This masked hero that as she turns to look his way she can't help but feel a surge of satisfaction to run through her.

She had been right about a couple of things. Right at what to expect from the heroes of this world. He was looking at her in total shock.

Looking at her as though he was seeing a ghost. A ghost of her doppleganger. A woman that she hoped would rest in peace forever.

A man that at first glance doesn't impress her even in the slightest. A man that was nothing like her world's nemesis.

This man was weak. His face was a big giveaway. A man that didn't look like a seasoned fighter like her counterpart.

No this one didn't even look like he could grow a mustache if he wanted to. Such a pity. No challenge whatsoever.

But it was made clear to her. Don't kill him. Mame him. Embarrass him but not kill. Even if he made it so easy for her.

" It's Laurel Lance."

Yet another thing she was correct about. He truly did rely on others. The evidence just presented itself to her in the form of what she guessed to be a hidden microphone in his mask's ear.

Yet another disappointment to her on this night.

" Laurel?"

Unable to help the chuckle that escapes her lips keeping her eyes locked on the masked hero slowly Siren starts to circle around The Flash that as quickly as she does so she can't help but feel amused from seeing him mimicking her actions trying to put on a brave face.

But she could see through it. The uncertainty. The slight fear in his eyes. Nothing like her counterpart that fought with so much passion.

Passion that is non existent in his eyes. But she had an idea how to make some appear. She would have to disgrace someone that he had cared about.

" Laurel Lance is dead. On this Earth anyways. Poor Black Canary. Bye bye birdie."

And there it was. A spark. A spark of anger. Well it was at least a start.

" So….what do i call you?"

" You can call me, Black Siren. Zoom mentioned that you might be showing up."

" Well if he told you what, I can do you should look more afraid."

Unable to contain it instantly Siren bursts out laughing causing her to see a shift in his facial features. A shift from what she knew to be his fake brave smile to shock.

" Oh i'm shaking in my heels. Tell me does your mommy still dress you too? Oh that's right she's dead."

Instantly as she sees his mask morph into nothing but pure fury not even bothering to hide the smirk that comes across her face slowly Siren continues to circle around The Flash before she comes to a stop when she sees him stopping to face her head on with his hands clutching into tight fists by his sides.

" Tell me why did you take down Mercury Labs?"

Her first conquest of this world. An conquest that had happened the night before. A simple lab known throughout the city.

A lab that she had visited once before on her world. But this world? She took pleasure in watching it fall.

Shrugging casually at his question getting an instant reaction from him in the form of his piercing gaze only intensifying feeling her smirk only widening Siren tilts her head slightly to the side.

" Because i like to watch things crumble and fall. Guess what? Your next red."

Without giving him a chance to react instantly Siren steps forward unleashing a minor fraction of her Siren's Cry sending him flying off his feet only to watch with small satisfaction as he lands back first with a thud.

A thud that she waits no time in sending another Siren Cry his way causing him to instantly reach up and cover his ears.

An opening that presents itself as she slowly stalks over towards him before as fast as lighting right when she stops screaming rearing back she sends a well placed kick that lands clean against his face causing his head to snap back to the ground.

Snap back before she delivers a vicious kick to his exposed side causing him to roll away dragging his back across the pavement from the sere force behind the kick.

A kick that she swore she could have heard a crack once her heel made contact with his side as she sees him clutching his side with his face revealing he was in agonizing pain before she stalks her way over.

Stalks her way over finding him making it up to one knee throwing some kind of weak ill advised haymaker that she blocks with ease before she lands a vicious punch followed quickly by a backhand sending him spinning back to the pavement face first.

Face first only for his head to be smashed back into the pavement just as he starts to rise up from the bottom of her heels as she slowly digs her heel deep within the middle of his back.

Grinding hearing the sound of muffled screams to escape his lips. Just another sign that makes her shake her head internally.

This hero is truly weak. Hell she hadn't broken a sweat. At least The Flash from her world would give her some good fights.

But this one? This one was like a piece of gum that was in desperate need to be scrapped away from the bottom of her heel.

Gum that she twists and twists now listening to the sound of his screams starting to get louder before a bright light catches her attention.

A light that she has no chance to react to until it is too late when she feels the hard end of a hood coming from an approaching vehicle hit her dead on in the stomach before she feels herself soaring through the air and land back first down hard on the pavement with a thud.

A thud with the faintest of a snapping sound being hidden underneath. A snap that she instantly knew to be at least a couple of fractured ribs if the pain in her chest was any indication.

This pain that makes her hand almost immediately come to clutch the origin of pain. This pain that only gets greater as she slowly sits up gritting her teeth along the way seeing the same light not too far away.

A light she can't help but look up at only to find her suspicions to be proven correct. It had been a car that had hit her.

The very same car that sits a distance away with it's motor still running as some unknown figure assists The Flash into the passenger's seat.

A figure that as she sees emerge back into the driver's seat and rear back on the engine causing it to roar through the air makes an intense glare come across her face.

A glare that only intensifies as though her body was reacting on it's own makes her rise up to her feet with her free hand clutching into a tight fist by her side causing her knuckles to turn white.

White as a ghost until before she knows it blood starts to trickle down her palm to the pavement just from the sheer pressure of her nails digging into her skin.

A sight that she sees out of the corner of her eye that makes if looks could kill have this annoying like cockroach dead ten times over before as she sees the car coming back towards her at blazing speed she decides to grant.

Blazing speed with the light getting closer and closer before she steps forward unleashing a massive Siren Cry causing the car to come to a sudden halt from the sonic wave hitting it from the opposite direction completely bending the hood in and shatter the windshield with ease.

A sight she doesn't waste any time in celebrating as she slowly limps over towards the driver's side finding the driver dazed with blood dripping down from his forehead as piece of broken glass cover his body while on the other side The Flash isn't worst to where.

A driver that she sends flying when she rips the driver's side door off with ease ignoring the pain ripping through her side before she sends him flying through the air face first to the pavement before she stalks over towards him.

Seeing the mysterious savior trying desperately to make it up to his knees rearing back instantly Siren sends a vicious kick to the unknown man's stomach causing a scream of pain to come from the man that she guessed to be in his early twenties at best.

Pain she would have relished in hearing all night long. But not tonight. Not after the pain he had brought her.

Pain she would return in ten fold as she lands another kick back into his stomach only to hear his gasping for breath.

A gasp that as she hears makes her glance back over towards the wrecked vehicle to find The Flash crawling over the seats clutching his arm to his chest.

A sign that maybe there was a piece of her old counterpart in this hero after all. In fact she wanted to see him.

See it so much that she delivers another vicious kick into the young man's stomach causing him to crumble down to the pavement gasping for breath.

" That's what you get for playing hero you little shit."

Continuing her onslaught in kicking the downed young man repeatedly into his side after a few kicks kneeling down next to him reaching out Siren grabs a fist full of the young man's hair and rips his head up from the pavement causing a scream of pain to echo through the air.

" Having fun hero?"

" Wally!?"

Feeling her lips curling upright underneath her cold gaze glancing over her shoulder finding The Flash dropping out of the open driver's side and down to the pavement with her smile only widening Siren looks back over towards Wally.

" Well Wally. I'm afraid your date with destiny is canceled."

With lighting fast speed rearing back Siren sends a vicious punch directly into Wally's face completely shattering his nose upon impact sending a stream of blood flying through the air onto the pavement before throwing all of her strength into it she slams his head back down into the pavement and rolls him over.

Without breaking her stride as she mounts on top of him rearing back Siren sends vicious punch down one after another.

Punches that continue to land clean against their attended target straying the pavement with even more of his blood.

Spraying her cloak with even more of his blood as her fists start to give covered in his blood that drip down from her black gloves.

Blood that drips down from his blood covered face like a broken fossette. His face that starts to become unrecognizable after just a couple more punches as she watches his body spasm before slowly she rises up to her feet towering over him.

Looking down towards him with some satisfaction before she rises up to her feet towering over the fallen hero with a satisfied smile coming across her face.

A smile that vanishes when she glances back over towards The Flash finding him looking over towards them with tears running down his cheeks as his eyes remain glued to the man laying at her feet.

Eyes that suddenly turn to look up towards her with nothing but fury. Fury that she can't help but smile at as she steps over the fallen Wally looking him dead in the eyes.

" See you around boy scout."

Without even paying him a second glance turning on her heels with a noticeable limp in her step slowly Siren walks away from the scene and disappears into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Tightly wrapping the medical tape around her midsection perfectly gritting her teeth with every single second she feels the wrapping getting even tighter from her perfect fluid emotions around a large giant purple bruise that seems to be getting larger and darker by the second making her scowl down towards the injury in disgust shaking these thoughts away a genuine smile comes across Siren's face.

A smile that had not been there before this very second. No instead was a look of disgust. Disgust for allowing this to happen.

Disgust in herself for allowing this to happen. To allow these amateurs to do this to her. To allow that little shit to get the upper hand on her causing her so much pain.

Pain that she had made sure was returned in tenfold. In fact she would be very surprised if he survived the beating.

A beating that she can still feel now from the sting of her knuckles that had collided with his face so many times leaving no part untouched.

Leaving no spot untouched on his young handsome face. Well not so handsome anymore.

And that was what brought her the smile. A smile that would scare many that would bare witness it. A smile that showed she was truly pleased with herself.

But in this smile something was different. No it was a genuine smile. A smile that had never been seen from her before.

And she was the only one that knew why. She had succeed. She has succeed in her objective. An objective that brought her one step closer to having him back.

To having the man that she loves back. A thought that she can't help but get lost in causing her hands to come to a sudden halt.

The thought of what it would feel like to have him back by her side. What it would be like when she would first spot him.

And she knew exactly what to expect. She expected to feel a wave of so many emotions. Emotions that would do the talking for her like she always did once before.

Thoughts that as she gets further and further lost in make her not notice that watches her from the open doorway of the abandoned room that she had claim for her own.

Some kind of large unfinished business building equipped with many floor. With many rooms. Enough rooms to house every single member of Zoom's meta army.

And she was no different. Only she had claim this room as her own and only for her. Nothing particularly special but it would be her's and hers alone to spend her free time in undisturbed.

But now as she hears silent footsteps that echo off the nearly empty room snapping out of her thoughts glancing over her shoulder as she finds Zoom slowly making his way into the room paying him no mind Siren returns her attention back down to wrapping up her wound.

" You surprise me."

Without looking up keeping her eyes focused on her bandaged midsection casually shrugging her shoulders with a tug Siren rips off the last of the wrapping securing it firmly to the rest of her handy work before with a flick of her wrist the roll in her hand is sent soaring over her shoulder.

" What can i say? I'm full of surprises."

Taking a brief second to glance in his direction as she finds him looking her up and down with an almost satisfied smile across his face feeling a chill running up and down her spine snapping her eyes away as she feels nothing but disgust start to form in the pit of her stomach that keeps deepening by the second hearing the sound of silent footsteps making their way across the room looking back up Siren finds Zoom standing by the only window in the room looking out towards the outside world with his hands behind his back.

But she could still feel it. His eyes. His eyes still on her. Eyes that she couldn't help but be disgusted with.

Eyes that she has seen before. More than one occasion. Ones of lust. But she didn't care. Didn't care for any other man.

There would be no other man in her life. So he could look. He could see her in her black bra for all she could care.

As long as he held up his end of the bargain. The only thing that has stopped her from plucking his eyes out right now and shoving them down his throat.

Eyes that she no longer dared to see as she grabs a hold of her cloak and rise up from her spot on the table and make her way slowly towards the open doorway of the room.

" Just hold up your end of the agreement."

Without so much as wait for a response throwing her cloak over her shoulder slowly Siren exits out of the room and disappears around the corner.

* * *

 _Those fools. Didn't they realize they were walking straight into an ambush._

A thought that surges through her mind like a burning inferno. A thought that continues to echo through her mind as she watches every man and woman of this so called invincible army be taken away one by one by the likes of the enemy or dare she say enemies.

His team. A band of kids in her mind. Kids that were playing an adult game. Kids that didn't look as though they had ever been battle tested.

A pity she thought. They were lacking so much. Have so much potential just by their sheer numbers. But it was not meant to be she suppose.

She would have to give it to them though. This plan of theirs was pure genesis. Ill advised and risky but brilliant nonetheless.

A plan that she could see coming to fortune but not like this. Not to wipe out the entire army in one clean swoop.

A clean sweep of taking the pawns off from the chess board. Pawns that had lived up to their purpose. Pawns that she had watched leave the safety of the hideout in an all out attack with instructions coming from Zoom.

Instructions that she had ignored as she remained in the shadows away from this obvious mistake. A mistake that none knew what was about to hit them.

Not the city's hero. No it had been made quite clear to her during their first encounter that this man was no threat to her.

Hell in her mind he wasn't much of a threat to most of them. Surely not a couple of them at a time. In fact she doubted he would even be able to get through the strongest.

No he was no threat. No real threat to any of them. A man that she could kill and end the game whenever she wanted. A game that she was still unsure what her assiscoate was truly after.

Whatever it was it must have been big. Big enough to keep this boyscout alive for some odd reason but that didn't mean she wasn't in store for some surprises along the way.

And sure enough this was one of them. A weapon. That she was sure of. Some kind of secret weapon that these band of would be heroes have in their possession.

A weapon that had done this. Sent some kind of shockwave that has caused every one of these men and women allied with Zoom to collapse in a heap.

An effect she too had also suffered when she had felt this strong breeze pass on through her knocking her temporarily unconscious.

A shockwave that she was sure that spread through the entire city intended to strike down their enemies in one clean swoop.

But surprisingly not anyone else was affected. Not any normal citizens that she had passed from what she could see proving one of the many theories formulating in her mind to be correct.

It was indeed a weapon that had done this. A weapon used to target only metahumans somehow. A handy toy she thought. A toy that could give her problems.

A weapon that she knew had to be destroyed before it could be used once again. Used to take her out. Used to take Zoom out.

The only man that could give her what she truly wanted. Her chance at a second life. A life with him. A life with her lost love and she was damned if she would let some kind of toy stop it from happening.

But as for them? These men and women that she had met very briefly? She could care less about. Care less about what happened to them.

They could be thrown inside of some kind of cell curtisiouity of these heroes for all she cared. They brought this upon themselves with this.

They had been careless. Attacking without any sort of plan just relying on their sere numbers and power hoping to get the job done.

A careless act that had made them drop one by one as if they were flies. Flies that had been crushed with the push of a button.

Carelessness that could cost them everything. Cost them their freedom. Maybe even cost them their lives.

Could have cost her everything if she had decided to go along with them. Lucky for her that fate had been on her side and she decided to stay behind otherwise she could have found herself being taken away by these boy scouts.

And now as she watches the last of the metahuman army disappear in a flash with only the faintest of red being seen before they're disappearance she can't help but watch silently from the shadows as his team leaves the area in a van coming up with a plan.

A simple plan that needed to be achieved. She needed to find that machine and needed to destroy it. But how?

Surely they would give her problems. As weak as they may be she wouldn't be able to keep eyes on all of them before one could sneak away activating this secret machine.

Maybe she could stage a little prison break? A simple idea that makes her lips curl upward before she slowly stalks through the shadows heading down the street with only the sound of her heels clanging against the pavement echoing through the air.

* * *

She had to give it to them. She was impressed with what she sees. Their base. This massive base. A base she can't help but admire as she silently makes her way through the grounds taking in everything she sees.

A base that was easy enough to find. After All they did lead her straight to it. But a base that she couldn't help but also be disappointed in.

Disappointed by the lack of defenses. In fact there was none from what she has seen. No surveillance systems whatsoever from what she could see. Was it so hard to hang up a couple of cameras?

No sort of alarm systems. That was one of the most disappointing. Especially how she had literally just walked through the back door without tripping any sort of alarm.

But that base itself was to be admired. In fact each of the rooms she passes on by deserved her attention.

Rooms that she could see were assigned for different special needs. The first being the infirmary. The most obvious room of them all.

A room that looked it housed every piece of medicine known to man. Clear glass cabinets after cabinets across the walls showing their exact contents within.

An infirmary that looked like it would be heaven to any sort of man or woman with medical experience.

Then there was some other rooms. Some that she could easily figure out what they were used for. The first being a large room with mats and padded walls all around that told her of a scene you would find inside of a sparring room.

As for others? Some others brought more questions than answers. Especially when she came across a machine.

A machine that had made her come to a stop and look over a few times. A machine that at first glance looked like it could be the weapon she seeked to destroy.

But after another glance it proved not to be the case. No it was different. Some kind of cell if the straps were any indication.

Who the cell was designed for she had no clue. Whoever it was for was powerful. Powerful enough to hold inside of what looked to be some kind of special glass material.

But she couldn't dwell on this for long. She had an mission to complete causing her to stroll back through the base cautiously listening for any sort of unwanted attention.

Attention she could eliminate with ease but that wasn't the plan. No her plan would go a little bit different allowing others to get their hands dirty.

Others that she has yet to find. In fact she was yet to find any sort of cells inside of this base. Something that sends warning bells off in her mind before she shakes that thought away just focusing on the task at hand.

A task that as though something was telling her to proceed in that direction makes her come to a stop in front of an automatic door.

A door that suddenly senses her presence by opening before she takes a few steps forward only to come to a stop tilting her head slightly.

A hallway. A very long hallway. A hallway like no other she has seen in the base. A red hallway. Red lights lighting up the area.

Just something that makes her even more interested in what's in this direction before she makes her way down the hall taking in everything she sees.

Taking in this mysterious area before her intrigue deepens when she sees it. Some kind of large metal shield completely covering a surrounding wall.

A shield that looked as though was easily moveable. Just something that makes her look around finding a keyboard nearby with a small screen attached.

An screen with the phrase danger proceed with extreme caution blinking dead center in the screen. A simple phrase that makes her hit an key on the board causing the sound of a click followed by a swish to echo through the air.

Sounds that make her turn back towards the wall finding her assumption to be correct. This shield was blocking something.

A shield that moves to the side revealing a large metal door with only a small window revealing what is on in the inside.

Some kind of dark room. A cell from what she guessed. A special cell. Especially if she is seeing right. Seeing the cell filled up with water to the prim.

Just another thing that makes her curiosity get the better of her as she approaches the door and leans forward to take a peek inside.

A peak that is short lived when something comes smashing into the window on the other side causing her to snap her head back.

Something that didn't look human at first glance. In fact it looked like some kind of shark. In fact as she leans back forward taking another look finding large pairs of teeth appearing through the darkness of the cell showed she wasn't going crazy.

It is a shark inside of the cell. But it wasn't all shark if she was seeing right. No it looked as though it was some sort of fish and human abomination.

This abomination that just glares at her menacinaly from the other side of the glass. Glass that didn't look as though had suffered even a single scratch.

But this thing. This monster was her answer. The distraction that she was looking for. Something that would distract the boy scouts while she completed her mission.

In fact she doubted any of them would even survive an attack from this thing. She would even bet money on it.

" I need your help."

Instantly as she sees this shark like creature tilt it's head slightly as though it understood her perfectly doing her best to keep the shock from coming to her face feeling her lips curling upward slowly Siren leans forward closer to the window.

" You can understand me can't you?"

Seeing what she considered to be a shark like grin coming across the creature's face feeling her lips widening without looking away Siren nods her head over her shoulder causing her to witness the creature's eyes leave her own for a split second before returning back to her own.

" I'll let you out. All i want in return is for you to kill all of them except for the red one. Do you understand?"

Hearing the sound of a growl taking it as a yes with a slight nod turning on her heels making her way back over towards the control panel after taking a minute to look over everything quickly Siren types in a simple command into the screen before instantly as the hears the sound of a loud click coming from the cell door echoing through the air a pleased smile comes across Siren's face.

A smile that disappears as the sound of the door opening sending a wave of water forward causing her to step to the side just in the nick of time while she sees the creature emerge from the wave.

A massive creature. A creature that was more shark than man. This creature that stands up to her feet letting out a loud scream before bursts from its spot bouncing and climbing off the walls disappearing around the corner without so much as paying her a glance.

" There that should keep them busy for a little while. Now then where's that stupid machine?"

Walking past the automatic door that closes behind her with a swoosh turning around the corner suddenly as she hears the sound of a loud scream echoing through the halls followed by a familiar scream coming from the shark like creature unable to keep the wide grin from coming across her face turning on her heels slowly Siren makes her way in the opposite direction of the screams.

Screams that were like music to her ears. Yet she could do without the sound of gunfire. Some kind of blasts that were not from any kind of bullet.

Whatever it was she was sure it wouldn't be any match for the creature. A creature that she could imagine now ripping and tearing away at each and every one of them that dared to put up a fight.

In fact she was counting on it. But enough of that. She still had to complete her objective. An objective that after minutes of searching she finds in some kind of large hanger area.

An hanger with so many machines. So many devices. Expensive devices that must have cost a small fortune to make.

Just another reason for her to destroy these toys. Toys that as she eyeballs she can't help but shake her head with a look of disgust coming across her face before moments later the sound of her screams echo through the air followed by the sounds of explosions taking place.


	3. Chapter 3

_Such a pity that they all couldn't drop like flies._

A thought that makes the briefest of smirks to come across her face. A smirk that would remain unseen as she looks on at the scene in front of her from the safety of the shadows.

A sad scene. Truly a sad scene but a seen she would not shed a single tear. Not care even the slightest for.

The reason was simple. She has seen this scene once before. A scene that comes flashing to the forefront of her mind as though it had just happened yesterday.

The day of his funeral. Her lost love's funeral. A funeral that was like no other. No body on display. No coffin being lowered into the ground.

No nothing but a tombstone. A tombstone with nothing but silence radiating around her. Silence that would only be broken every now and then with those wishing to pay their last respects and condolences.

Condolences that she cared not for. In fact they meant nothing to her. Meant nothing to her along with the rest of the crowd that had surrounded her.

A crowd that was filled with the who's who of names throughout the city. Some of the more powerful names.

Some of the more richer names. But men and women that she would ignore. Ignore to keep her eyes on the tombstone.

A reminder that truly her world had come crashing down. Had come crashing down without having the ability to prevent it.

A world that seemed so dark at that moment. Darkness that would follow her as one by one the crowd left leaving her all alone.

Leaving her all alone until she could no longer see the tombstone. A tombstone that she would visit each and every single day.

A scene that she could see repeating itself right before her eyes with another. Her enemy of this world.

This world's version of the hero known as Flash. A man that she now knew to be named Barry Allen. A man that she looks at now finding him looking so broken.

Looking so filled with anger and rage. Something she could not blame him for at this moment. In fact she kinda liked seeing this new fire within him.

This fire that had been created thanks to one man with a plan. A plan that she now knew the true purpose.

Her employer had meant for this side of him to come out. For what reason she did not know. Maybe to present himself with a challenge?

A foolish move if it was proven to be true. But she had to give it to him. When he wanted something he took it with both hands.

And here lied the proof. The Flash broken. Broken thanks to a death. The death of his last living parent.

A parent if she had gotten the facts right had just been killed right in front of the hero's eyes by none other than Zoom himself.

His last living parent that was just starting to bond with his son. A bond that had been crushed to dust thanks to the black speedster.

This black speedster that was nowhere to be found in the city and would only appear once more to her with one last objective.

Her last remaining obstacle until she would get him back. Get back her future. Get back her world. But in order to do that she would have to crush his.

Crush this Flash's world. A world that was already starting to unravel by the day. Both of his parents dead.

His brother in all but blood in a coma with bandages wrapped around his face from numerous facial surgeries he had just received curitosity of herself.

All of his remaining team almost annihilated. One that could be seen under his dark sunglasses almost scowling down towards his left sleeve of his jacket where his arm is noticeably missing.

A small brunette barely holding herself upright thanks to a small white cane as her free hand clutches her stomach.

But noticeably one man was missing. A man that was thought of to be the brains of the team. A man that would not see the light of day thanks to her little friend.

And my oh my he did a splendid job before he had somehow been destroyed. The perfect distraction while she dealt with that annoying machine.

A machine like many others would be out of commission for the foreseeable future. Just another thought that makes her lips curl upright before the smile vanishes when she looks over towards the broken hero's face.

Looks over finding something stirring in the pit of her stomach. Was it guilt? Guilt for not feeling anything at this moment?

For not caring who or what she hurt just to get her man back? But that couldn't be right? Why would she feel guilty?

It's not like this future would matter anyways. Right? If they were to succeed it would be rewritten for the better.

She would have her man back in her life and knowing fate this crushed hero would probably have his parents back. Maybe even be with the attractive woman that is standing by his side holding his arm.

A sight that she can't but watch. Can't help but watch the interaction between the woman known as Iris and Barry with a sense of longing.

With a sense of jealousy from seeing the love. A love that she so desperately wanted back with her lost love.

Something that makes her dig into her sweatshirt pocket and unfold a picture from within. Her favorite picture.

A picture that she has stared at for hours. Has shed so many tears looking down at. But a picture that as she now traces his smiling face with her index finger brings a new found determination to her.

She was so close. So close to having him back now. All she had to do was go out there one more time. Put on her black cloak one last time before hopefully waking up with all of this being some kind of bad dream.

A nightmare that she wanted to end. Not in a year. Not in a month. Not in a week but now and she would make damn sure nothing and nobody got in her way.

* * *

All of this. Weeks of waiting for what is rightfully hers. This grand scheme that he had locked away not telling her was this?

 _A race!? Are you fucking kidding me right now!?_

It was indeed a race. That was how he described it to her anyways. A show of strength to see just who was the fastest speedster in this dimension.

Something from the look in his eye told her this wasn't the first time he had done this. Just how many times has he done something like this?

A question that she puts into the back of her mind deeming it to be not important. All that was important was the outcome of this night.

An outcome that could change everything. Change her life for the better. Change this nightmare she has been living for such a long time into a wet dream really fast once she got a hold of her lost love.

But for now she would wait. Wait in the shadows as instructed just waiting for him to arrive. Waiting for him to arrive with his challenger.

A challenger that wouldn't know what hit him on this night. Even she didn't know what to make of where she is currently hiding.

Behind some kind of large structure on the outside of some factory. This truly bizarre factory. A factory that towers over everything that can be seen for miles.

But it wasn't this that made it bizarre. No it was the large circular structure that is behind her. A very large circular structure that she would be lying if she didn't say she wasn't intrigued by exactly what it is.

What it could do. But on this night? This night it would serve to be a track. A way for the two speedsters to finally decide who was the fastest.

A race that would decide it all. A race that came with a complicated plan. An ill advised plan. Something she was seeing a certain pattern in with him.

And his plan was simple. Have the two of them race off inside of this large circular structure with the threat of him killing the rest of his friends at stake.

Stakes that would be too high for the hero to ignore. But it wouldn't just be a simple race. No it would decide what would happen to this dimension.

Or so what he wanted the hero to think. No it would be different. For reasons she did not know a time rip would occur with this race.

A time rip that threatened to wipe away the dimension. Something the hero would not be able to ignore.

Something that would cause him to make something described to her as a time remnant. A piece of himself that would be sent up towards the rip causing the portal to close.

But it would cost him. Cost him some of his power to do. A strategy that she would have thought to be brilliant if not for one thing.

It wasn't needed in her mind. If she could beat the hero than surely Zoom would have no problem doing so as well.

Another case of one's ego getting in the way in her opinion. But she suppose she would look past it if he kept up his end of the bargain.

Just like she would keep up her end of watching his back. Watching over him as he had his little race with the red masked hero making sure nobody interfered.

Something that she knew would happen. The remains of this Team Flash would try to interfere. She just had to make sure they were neutralized.

A team that she sees nowhere in sight before as she feels a strong gust of wind blowing through the area she turns her head to find her companion not too far away followed by another.

The two speedsters staring off against each other just in front of the sphere. Something she ignores as they go into a hushed conversation with her eyes looking for any uninvited guests.

Guests that she can't find anywhere except for one. A man that is seen tied up tight on the same level as her off in the corner.

A man that she had seen at the cemetery. A man that if she guessed right is the father of the woman that had been comforting Barry during the funeral.

Someone that she can't help but watch cautiously as in her opinion he looked too calm. Looked too relaxed to be a hostage.

A hostage that she glances away briefly for a split second when she feels another large gust of wind brush past her causing her hair to flow freely with the wind and towards the sphere finding a line of red and blue soaring across the inside of the sphere before she turns back towards the man only for her eyes to widen.

She had been correct. He wasn't as helpless as some might think. In fact he wasn't a hostage anymore.

No he has somehow gotten free from his binds. Something that makes her scowl as she silently stalks her way over towards him as his back remains turned towards her to watch the light show.

Turned as he grabs a hold of some concealed firearm from his jacket that Zoom must have missed causing her to quicken her pace before after a couple of seconds as she sees him trying to get a clean shot at Zoom in a sudden move Siren closes the distance between them to deliver a vicious punch to his face causing him to fall back onto the cold steel of the stage they are on with a thud.

Fall back before his gun instantly comes up towards her until she thrusts his hand to the side just in time as he pulls the trigger causing the lone bullet to soar high up into the air over her shoulder.

A gunshot that makes her glare down towards the man as her other hand comes down to grasp his wrist.

Grasp his wrist as she feels him trying his best to break free of her hold before with a twist a sickening crunch echoes through the air.

A crunch followed by the sound of the firearm landing down onto the cold steel with a clang as the man screams out in pain holding his now broken wrist.

But that wouldn't stop her. Not on this night. Not when the stakes were so high. She had to finish this exchange before another annoyance revealed itself.

And as if her body was reacting on instinct she plucks the man easily off from the ground before with a flick of her wrists instantly she sends him soaring over her shoulder and over the railing.

" Dad!?"

As if on cue there it was. Another annoyance. Another fly for her to crush beneath her boot as she looks down finding a couple of specks huddled around her latest conquest.

Specks that she could recognize from anywhere. Specks that needed to be eliminated before it was too late.

These vermin that remain oblivious to her as she quietly moves away from the railing and makes her way down the level trying her best to remain hidden using everything that is provided to her.

Shadows that were very far and inbetween before she gains a little bit of help in that department from a small light show in the distance.

A light show she can't help but glance at with awe. Even if she knew what to expect it didn't make it any less breath taking.

So breathtaking all of her enemies pay her no mind but to stare at the light show allowing her time to silently get down to ground level while they watch this would be portal to be closed in the distance.

A first in her book. One of his actual plans had succeeded. Especially now as she sees the two speedsters facing off against each other in the distance with what looked to be The Flash getting the better of Zoom.

But she couldn't think about that. She had her own objective to do. And she had to get to ground level.

Ground level and behind the would be heroes a short distance away as she tries to suppress a smirk only to fail miserably before she lets out a whistle causing every one of them to turn and look towards her.

This band of misfits she liked to call them. Misfits that truly didn't know what they were getting into. But she had to give it to them. They did have some cool toys like the one this one armed man is holding now.

Some kind of large cannon that even she was surprised he could wield with his new condition. A cannon that before she gives him a chance to move she steps forward unleashing a Siren Cry causing each and every one of them to go soaring back.

Soaring back landing on the ground in heaps before she stalks her way over unleashing another with less power causing a variety of reactions from the ground.

The one armed man to drop the cannon onto the ground in a desperate attempt to cover one ear while he yells out in pain.

The young brunette to scream loudly from the ground in a fetal position as she tries to cover her head and ears with her hands.

The Flash's mysterious love almost in the same state only with tears trickling down her cheeks while she lays next to her deceased father.

A scene that she watched with her lips curling up as she pulls back slightly allowing her screams to silence and for theirs to fill the air.

Screams that were like music to her ears. Music that on this night would have to come to an end. And it would first start with what she considered to be the biggest threat at this time.

The young brunette. A young woman that she stalks over towards and kneels down next to before gently she brushes away her hands feeling resistance at every return and takes her head in her arms.

Gently stroking the girl's hair only to feel her shoulder starting to get wet glancing over to her side as she finds the mysterious woman looking over towards her trying to keep her face masked of any emotion Siren continues to stroke the young woman's hair.

" Shhh. Everything's gonna be okay. I promise i'll make it quick."

Pulling back slightly without giving her a chance to react instantly Siren snaps the young woman's neck causing the sound of a woman's scream to echo through the air.

A scream coming from her side by the mysterious woman before she releases the young woman's head causing her body to land with a thud as she sees movement coming out of the corner of her eye.

Movement coming from the one armed man as he reaches out for the cannon. Something she would not allow before in a swift motion she slams her heel down onto his hand causing a sickening crunch to echo through the air.

A crunch followed by a scream before she kneels down next to the man ignoring the intense glare he sends her way as tears come trickling down his cheeks.

Tears that make her smile as she reaches out and grabs a fistful of his hair and yanks his head up causing him to scream out in pain.

Screams that were starting to bore her. Only her own was supreme. She would just have to show him how.

Something that makes her turn his head to the side as she leans forward towards his ear causing her to see him shiver with every breath that hits his face before instantly she screams at the top of her lungs causing his scream to be faintly heard behind her own.

A faint scream that disappears almost instantly causing her to pull back finding his eyes rolled into the back of his head before with a satisfied smile she drops his lifeless body to the ground.

" Noooo!"

A scream that would forever be remembered. Be remembered as the scream that would kill a hero that had never achieved his potential.

A scream that she sees out of the corner of her eye The Flash turning away from Zoom to look over in their direction with almost unbelieving eyes.

Something that would be his downfall as he presents an opening that would be taken. Would be taken by his counterpart as he sends a black gloved fist straight into the hero's chest.

An image she would remember forever. Remember the shocked look across his face as his counterpart looks on with nothing but a satisfied smile.

A smile that only widens when he lets out an ear piercing scream as something happens. Something she couldn't quite explain.

Something unreal. Almost an transfer of powers as a blue beam goes through them. This beam that starts to shoot off electricity from this sphere surrounding them all around the area.

" Barry!?"

This sphere that evaporates as Zoom retracts his hand back causing The Flash to drop down to his knees before falling face first to the ground unmoving.

Unmoving with almost colorless eyes. Eyes that could haunt one's dreams.

Eyes that she stares at ignoring the mysterious woman that starts to rush herself over towards her fallen lover before her attention is snapped back to her when she sees an electrical current come straight out of Zoom's hand that strikes the woman in the chest burning a hole straight through her.

A hole she could see perfectly through. A wound that makes her drop down to her knees and fall down to her side only to release one last breath before her body goes limp.

A deceased body that she can't help but stare at for a few moments before her sights return to Zoom. Return to the supreme speedster finding him looking quite satisfied with himself as he stares down at his gloved hand.

So satisfied a chill runs up and down her spine before she cautiously takes a couple of steps towards him.

" You alright?"

And there it was again. That damn sinister smile making another chill surge through her. A chill that she couldn't ignore.

But a chill she would try her best to as a revelation comes to her. She had won. They had won. They had won and now there was only one last thing to do.

She just hoped he would fulfill his end of the agreement.

" Never better."

That she had no doubts in. Especially by his satisfied smile as he flexes his fist. Something she would never think about after this day if only….

" A deal's a deal. Goodbye Ms Lance."

Suddenly without having a chance to react just as her eyes go wide instantly Black Siren's world goes black.

* * *

Feeling the faintest of lights breaking through her closed eyelids letting out a groan reaching out as she grabs a hold of anything nearby in a desperate attempt to shield her eyes finding something soft nearby without any delay Siren grabs a hold of the object and presses it to her face finding it to be a pillow before letting out a sigh.

A sigh that after a few seconds in silence instantly makes her snap up to a sitting position causing a blanket that had been covering her to fall down and the pillow in her hand to fall down to a floorboard as her eyes go wide.

Where was she? How did she get here? Where was here?

So many questions. Questions that make her look down with a thoughtful expression before she closes her eyes trying to collect her thoughts.

Thoughts that suddenly start to shoot image after image through her mind like rapid fire. A rapid fire of memories that suddenly come back to her.

Oliver dying. Her gaining metahuman powers. Zoom's proposal. Zoom defeating The Flash. Her world going black.

And those last memories make her snap her eyes wide open. Zoom? Where was he? Where was she?

A question that instantly evaporates as her eyes go as wide as saucers. She knew exactly where she was.

She could recognize these walls anywhere. She was in her old apartment. Her first apartment that she had years ago in Starling City.

An apartment that she had many memories in. But a place she had not been too for a long time. Something that makes her rise up an eyebrow as she slowly gets up from the bed that she is resting on finding herself completely nude.

Finding herself different. A difference from what she once was. Something that makes her look around finding her old dresser with a mirror attached still in the same spot it had once been and makes her way over before she comes to a complete stop.

She is different. She's….younger. In fact she looked just like herself from her most prized possession. A shocking revelation that makes her look down towards her side finding it still unscarred.

Finding it without a small scar that she had received by a police officer that had landed a glancing shot at her.

A scar that was not there. A scar that should be there. A unblemish that as she looks away her eyes go as wide as saucers when her eyes lay upon the opposite side of the room.

The closet door opening revealing more than one person occupied this apartment. Something that makes her heart beat hard into her chest as a spark of hope ignites within her.

 _Could it? Is he? Did he?_

Questions that suddenly don't matter to her as the sound of music starts to echo through the air. A song from one of her love's favorite bands.

In fact if she wasn't mistaken this was his favorite song. Something that makes her heart beat so loudly in her chest nothing but thuds could be heard echoing through her ears.

Thuds that over take everything. Over take the sound of her footsteps as she silently makes her way out of the room following the music.

Following the music through the apartment finding it coming from the kitchen area as a cd player is seen on at almost a mute volume.

A player that as soon as she looks away to round the corner into the open doorway instantly makes her come to a stop with only the sound of the song's lyrics filling the air.

There he is. Her lost love. Oliver Queen whistling to himself as his back is turned towards her making breakfast on the stove.

A man that she could recognize from anywhere. Recognize his long shaggy hair that she has refused to have cut.

His muscular shoulders showing he was keeping up with their exercises perfectly. A sight that makes her eyes get misty as she just watches him in silence.

Just watches him before he stops and looks over his shoulder towards her with a grin. His trademark grin that would always make her weak at the knees.

But this time? This time it makes a tear trickle down her cheek before she watches him turn fully towards her with his face morphing into deep concern.

Concern that makes him open his mouth before she doesn't allow him a word in edgewise as she closes the distance between them quickly wrapping her arms tightly around him as she buries her face into the side of his neck letting the tears fall freely.

Tears that she feels continuing to fall as his arms circle around her bringing her closer into his chest before she feels a hand gently running through her hair.

" Hey? What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

Letting out a watery chuckle pulling back her head to lock eyes with him as the biggest smile comes across her face reaching out gently Siren wraps her arms around the back of Oliver's neck before gently she brings his head down towards her own to give him a gentle kiss.

A kiss that as if the cheesy movie phrases were true would make fireworks go off all around them. A kiss that felt so magical.

So real that after a minute needing much needed air without bothering to wipe away the tears that continue to trickle down her cheeks slowly Siren nods her head as a bright smile comes across her face.

" Everything's perfect now."


End file.
